


Czy warto?

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Shatterstar zawsze mógł zapytać Rictora o wszystko. Nie rozumiał czym różniło się to konkretne pytanie.
Relationships: Julio Richter & Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 3





	Czy warto?

**Author's Note:**

> Na podstawie X-force vol 1 49 ale można zrozumieć bez

-Julio, co to gej?

Nie zauważył nawet kiedy zaczął nazywać go imieniem, a Ric pozwolił mu to robić.

- _¡Madre de dios!_ Gdzie to usłyszałeś?-jego wzrok latał, a dłoń zaciskała na nadgarstku, wyglądał na zestresowanego.

Przecież nie walczyli, nie było mowy o jego rodzinie, ani o zakończeniu ulubionego serialu. Najwidoczniej to on powiedział coś nie tak.

-Czy to coś złego?-zapytał w pełni poważnie, więc dlaczego Julio prychnął.

-Jestem _ostatnią_ osobą, której powinieneś zadać to pytanie.

-Czy mam już nie pytać?

-Nie, _chłopie_.-położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i wziął chwiejny oddech-Gej to chłopak, który...-zamknął oczy i znowu się zaśmiał-który chce _ruchać się_ z _drugim_ chłopakiem.-jego ręka uciskała ramię, a gdy zrozumiał zabrał ją niezręcznie.

-Co to ruchać?

Wbrew pozorom rozluźnił się i zaśmiał serdecznie.

-Naprawdę nie wiesz?-przetarł oczy, a całe rozbawienie uleciało.

Uniósł lewą dłoń, łącząc kciuk z palcem wskazującym. Na jego policzki wstąpiła dziwnie _urzekająca_ czerwień. Drugi palec wskazujący włożył w okrąg.

Star wciąż patrzył bez wyrazu, a Ric zaczął się już pocić.

-Julio obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

-Jeśli jesteś chłopakiem i widzisz chłopaka.-przerwał, żeby schować twarz w dłoniach i wymamrotać parę hiszpańskich przekleństw, zanim mógł kontynuować.-Patrzysz w jego oczy i czujesz, że może jest _po co_ _żyć_. _Może_ jest na świecie _ktoś_ kto cię _potrzebuje_. A kiedy patrzysz na jego usta, zauważasz, że też je masz i przez chwilę masz wrażenie, że to jest tego _warte_.

-Chyba nie rozumiem.

-To dobrze _amigo_. Nie będziesz cierpiał.- Jego brwi zacisnęły się a ramiona spięły. uśmiechnął się dziwnie. Smutno. Odszedł zanim mógł zadać kolejne pytanie.

Pierwszy raz czuł, że nie powinien był tego robić.

\---

"Tęsknię za Julio" Pomyślał.

Zimne powietrze poruszało jego długim kucykiem, ale nie pomagało oczyścić umysłu.

Jeszcze pół roku temu nie myślał, że jest zdolny do tęsknoty. Chociaż jakaś towarzyszyła mu całe życie to dopiero teraz zaczynał ją rozumieć.

Przez lekkomyślność został odsunięty od misji. Miał wiele wolnego czasu a ani trening ani nawet telewizja nie wystarczały mu już. Spróbował spacerów które widział w telewizji. Bohaterki romansów przechadzały się żeby przemyśleć swoje złamane serce.

Nie planował tego ale trafił pod klub do którego zabrał go Julio. Od tamtej pory zaczął uświadamiać sobie jak bardzo ludzki jednak jest.

Miał się odświeżyć, ale czuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Miał ją wielokrotnie przebitą na wylot, ale to był zupełnie inny rodzaj bólu.

Dlaczego Rictor nie wysyłał listów. Nie dzwonił. Nie dawał znaku życia. Jakby Star wcale go nie obchodził.

Jakaś dziewczyna chciała wyrwać go do tańca. Odmówił. Ostatni raz nie skończył się najlepiej. Zgodził się na wyjście tylko dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia jak tam jest. Ani, że widok Rictora ignorującego go dla jakiejś dziewczyny sprawi, że poczuje się bezsilny.

Usłyszał krzyki w alei i przerażone "pomocy".

Dwójka mężczyzn biła jakiegoś chłopaka.

-Nikt nie chce tu takich jak ty.-powiedział jeden z nich przed zadaniem ciosu.

Brzmiało boleśnie _znajomo_.

Ale chłopak nie był mutantem, broniłby się.

-Dosyć.-powiedział rzucając torbę i wyjmując miecze.

-Co?-zapytał jeden z nich, Star nie znał tego świata, ale potrafił rozpoznać lekceważący śmiech-To twoja dziewczyna, Mary?

Mężczyzna obok zaśmiał się, a wielki uśmiech na jego twarzy świadczył, że był chyba za głupi na faktyczne użycie tych mieczy.

-Nie wiem o czym mówicie, ale wiem, kiedy strony nie są równe. Pora je wyrównać.-rzucił miecze na podłogę. Ich szelest nieznacznie zmniejszył uśmiech tamtego

-Ale nie będę ich potrzebował.

Parę skoków i uderzeń, a przeciwnicy już leżeli na chodniku. Tęsknił za walką, ta była śmiesznie łatwa. Ale warta mimimalnego zachodu.

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na leżącego chłopaka.

Jego oczy były rozszerzone a usta otwarte.

Pomógł mu wstać.

-Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

Naprawdę nie wiedział?

-Potrzebowałeś tego.

Ten świat wciąż go zadziwiał.

-Tak ale to ciągle się zdarza i nikt nie pomaga.

-Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

-Słyszałeś co mówili, nie zgrywaj głupiego.

Jego brwi zacisnęły się a ramiona spięły.

Shatterstar bardzo szybko się uczył i coraz więcej widział.

-Czy to jest tego _warte_?

- _Tak_ -powiedział cicho.

Już _rozumiał_.


End file.
